


Meals for Two

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	1. A is for Apple Pie

Summary: Twenty-six things that Korra and Asami love to eat together.

Genre: Fluff, Romance, Friendship

Rated: K

 

* * *

**A is for Apple Pie**

* * *

 

 

The smell was heavenly, a blend of fresh ingredients: juicy red apples, flaky crust, a pinch of salt, ground cinnamon and nutmeg, and a hint of lemon. Asami Sato knew that smell _anywhere_.

 

“You made apple pie!” she exclaimed, taking off her jacket as she nudged the door closed behind. She inhaled deeply again, sighing as the smell filled all of her lungs. “Can I have a slice?” Chuckles echoed from the kitchen: Korra,  probably with hands sticky from the apples and cheeks dusted white from the flour. Asami quickly shrugged off her shoes and jogged into the dining room, flopping down in a chair. “So, can I?” Asami eagerly asked.

 

Korra leaned out of the kitchen doorway, smiling. “Want it with ice cream? It's homemade vanilla.”  

 

Asami practically bounced from her chair. “Of course!” she replied. Korra simply chuckled and returned into the kitchen, the sound of plates clinking onto the marble tabletop filling the air.

 

Moments later, the girls were seat across from each other, smiling at two wide slices of pie. Shiny, gooey apples peeked from the sides, and when Asami took a bite, filling her fork with cold ice cream and hot pie, she smiled in full, grin stretching ear to ear. “This is so good!”

 

“Is it as good as when we first met?” Korra teased, blue eyes glinting impishly. She thought back to years ago, when Korra had made Asami the first of many pies. They hadn’t shared it: rather, Korra had left it on her doorstep, too shy to give it to her now wife. Of course, Asami has enjoyed it, and it led to them dating, and eventually marrying.

 

Instead of instantly responding, put down her fork. “It’s better,” Asami whispered, cheeks coloring. “Because I get to share it with you.” Korra smiled, blue eyes shining.

 

“Well, then we’ll have to make the next together, won’t we?” Korra whispered shyly. Asami nodded and smiled, taking another big bite of delicious treat.


	2. B is for Bean Curd Puffs

“Come on, Korra! Trying new things is… good for your health.”

 

Korra and Asami stood in the tourist sector of Ba Sing Se’s old ring, on an avenue suffed to bursting with food stalls. All the food smelled earthy and hearty, cloying to Asami, but…not to Korra.

 

“I don’t wanna!” Korra huffed, crossing her arms. Asami chuckled and rolled her eyes.

 

“You sound like Shila,” Asami stated. “But even she doesn’t whine like you are. Just try it.” Shila was their child, and a sage one at that, despite only being seven. “If she were here, you’d be getting the same talk.”

 

“It just looks… weird,” Korra countered.

 

“It” was a paper container, filled with glossy, crispy bean curd puffs. Smelling them, the odd blend of cottage cheese and fresh, firm tofu hit Korra and she winced, wrinkling her nose.

 

“Ma’am, it’s really alright,” the food hawker – a portly Earth nation woman with cheery green eyes and merry red cheeks– said. “Mine are a bit of an acquired tasted.”

 

“See, Korra? You’ve gone and offended someone. What kind of Avatar are you?” Asami admonished.

 

“…The Avatar?” the seller whispered.

 

Korra nodded in return, blushing. She had tried her best keep that on the down low: after all, being a global ambassador made people treat her differently. It didn’t help that she could control the multiple elements too.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Korra conceded. The woman’s face lit up.

 

“Well, then I would be honored if you’d try my puffs. I promise, they’re a bit different than traditional ones.” Asami elbowed Korra and Korra stood a bit straighter, steeling herself.

 

“Okay, I will.”

 

“Oh, good!” the woman exclaimed. “I’ll make you a fresh batch!”

 

Together, Korra and Asami watched as the woman prepared the puffs. She expertly rolled dough to its thinnest, cutting and shaping perfect circles to hold the innards. She then chopped tofu into tiny cubes, mixing it with cottage cheese and another creamy looking texture. A few spices –cumin, pepper, and a small pinch of chili powder– and a dash of rice wine and the curd was ready. She spooned a healthy portion in, pinched each doughy circle closed and dropped them into the fryer.

 

A new scent hit Korra’s nose as they cooked: something pungent, like cheese, yet fragrant and mouth watering. Ten minutes –and an easy conversation– later, and ten puffs were being passed to Korra in a paper food basket. “Here you go!” the woman chimed. Korra gratefully took the treat and plucked one up.

 

The dough had turned hard and crisp, and the puff was scalding hot in her hand. She blew on it hard, until it cooled and bit into it. “So…?” the seller began, leaning forward.

 

Flavors exploded over Korra’s tongue: spicy, earthy, and creamy sensations filling her mouth. The curd had blended well with the cottagecheese, turning into a soft, gooey texture that multiplied in Korra’s mouth. The chili powder gave the puffs a kick, a slow burn that made Korra sneeze. The hit of rice wine matured the curd a bit, lending to its earthy flavor. Yet it was that secret ingredient – the cream cheese, Korra learned– that brought it all together, making the end of the curd sweet.

 

“These are so good!” Korra said, around a mouthful of puff. “I want three more please!”

 

The seller smiled and clapped her hands together. “Coming right up!” She turned away once more, hands working quickly on the countertop.

 

“See,” Asami began. “This is what happens when you try new things.” She chuckled and popped a puff in her mouth, enjoying the treat under the warm sun.

 

* * *

**Notes:**

 

Shila is borrowed for Swani’s series _[Children](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2456318)_ , _[Children Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2456609)_ (both are rated M) and _[Settle Down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2396540) (_ Rated T).


	3. C is for (Boiled) Clams

“Come on, Asami! Trying new things is good for your health.” Those words had come back to bite Asami Sato as she sat before a platter of shiny, boiled clams.

 

Asami hated how clams looked: their inside were gooey like saliva, and always grossed her out. Yet Korra and Asami’s father-in-law, Tonra1, were gobbling them down, cracking open the shells and eating the slick, briny meat.

 

“They’re really good!” Korra managed around a mouthful of clam. “What did you tell me with the bean curd puffs over summer?”

 

Asami’s lips drew into a tight frown. “I know, but… they look so…gooey. Like snot.”

 

Korra and Tonraq began to chuckle, and Korra reached for a bowl, filled with melted butter. She spooned a bit into the half shell and sucked down the meat, chewing loudly. “They’re good though. Here,” Korra said, rubbing her fingers on her jeans. “Let me fix you up one.”

 

Quickly, Korra snapped open a fat clam, opening it up. She shucked the membrane off and picked up the meeting, keeping a half shell. Gripping the neck – a wrinkled, black membrane – Korra dipped the clam into a clear broth, washing off the sand and lessening the brine of the sea. She settled it back into the half shell and spooned a bit of butter over it. “Pass the lemon, dad?” she asked. Tonraq nodded, passing a plate of lemon slices. Korra squeezed a slice over the clam meat. “And, a personal favorite,” Korra said, shaking a bit of salt onto the meat. “Here you go!”

 

Korra extended her hand towards Asami, the clam shiny in the fluorescent light. Asami took it with nervous fingers and managed a smile, green eyes shiny with anxiousness. “Well… here goes.”

 

Flavor exploded over Asami’s tongue: the sourness of the lemon blending with the brine and the salt, the melted butter, warm and hearty, mixing with the now sweet end of the lemon flavor.

 

And then the gooeyness of the clam.

 

It made Asami gag hard, and turned green. She chewed harder, closing her eyes and pretending it wasn’t clam meat, but the clam was still the consistency of snot: although now, it was good flavored snot, yet all the more disgusting too. The meat felt like it was multiplying in her mouth, growing larger and larger. It was making Asami sicker by the minute, but she forced herself to swallow, hoping this would be a one-time experience.

 

Asami’s disgust must have been evident on her face: Korra was setting a cup of water before her, a few lemons floating between cubes of ice. “Perhaps we should order you something that’s not clams,” she said, smiling.

 

“I… I’m sorry,” Asami managed, water washing away the taste of the clam. She took another long gulp, draining the cup.

 

“Well, not everything is for everyone,” Korra replied. “Just means more for me and dad!” Asami couldn’t help but smile, but that smile grew even more when a menu was placed in front of her once more.


End file.
